


Moon Kingdom

by ami_ven



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami is summoned by her queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "moon"

“Your Majesty?” asked Ami, stepping inside the side chamber.

Neo Queen Serenity stood at the window, gazing at the Earth below. Her white gown seemed to glow in the dimly-lit room, and her hair shone like pure spun gold. She was every inch the powerful, graceful, kind ruler that Crystal Tokyo adored.

Then she turned, and all Ami could see was the schoolgirl she had met all those years ago.

“Usagi-chan,” she said, instead, and the other woman beamed at her.

Ami smiled back. She knew that she had not been summoned as a royal advisor, but as a friend.

THE END


End file.
